rs7_serverfandomcom-20200214-history
Thieving Guide
Introduction :'''Thieving is a skill that consists in obtaining money and items from pickpocketing NPCs or stealing Stalls. This skill is a great money maker for new players who want to be at ease with some start up money. You can only thieve at Home or at Al-Kharid. Thieving requires nothing else besides patience for long-lasting click-only skills. Pickpocketing will resume in getting 200 to 500 gp from NPCs and stealing from stalls will get you money tickets that you can sell to the general store (from 75,000 to 150,000 gp). '''Requirements : - Time (Over 45 minutes) Where to start ? Unlike other non-combat skills, thieving can only be trained at Home (or at Al-Kharid). In order to steal from a stall, you just need to click on it and you'll get a money ticket along with some experience points. If you wish to pickpocket a NPC (men in home or Al-Kharid warriors in Al-Kharid), you must select the "pickpocket" option. In both cases, you can get hurt, this is to prevent auto-clickers, like this you'll have to watch out for your hitpoints. However, stealing stalls is much more faster and profitable than pickpocketing so teleport yourself to Home and walk South of Bank, you'll see some stalls, if not, please refer to the following picture : Helpful information : Here's the list of all the activites you can do in order to gain Thieving exp, the level you need to do them, and what you gain : Pickpocket Man lv1, 1,200'xp, '''200'gp. Steal Baker's stall lv1, '2,000'xp, '''75k money-ticket. Pickpocket Al-Kharid Warrior lv25, 2,600'xp, '''500'gp. Steal Silk stall lv40, '6,000'xp, '''125k money-ticket. Steal Spice stall lv75, 12,000'''xp, '''150k money-ticket. Leveling : Here's what you should do in order to reach level 99 Thieving as fast as possible. 1- Steal 19 times the Baker's stall until you reach level 40. 2- Steal 196 times the Silk stall until you reach level 75. 3- Steal 985 times the Spice stall until you reach level 99. From this you'll get : 19 x 75k + 196 x 125k + 985 x 150k = 173.6M in 1,200 trips. Pickpocketing : This ability is slow, gives low experience points and doesn't give much money, so I don't recommand you doing it, however if you wish to pickpocket for the thrill you can either go in the house, located North of Home's bank (edgeville) or next to Al-Kharid's scimitars shop. Please refer to the following picture : Stealing : The best feature of thieving is stealing from stalls, it's great to use if you wish to make some starter money, however please remember that you can't note your money-tickets so if you stock then in your bank you'll have to sell them 27 at a time (need 1 free space for cash) which might take a bit. Anyways here's a picture reminding you all what you need to know about Home's stalls: A Rewarding work : Thieving is kind of easy so we can't consider the thieving cape an awesome cape however it is still nice to wear it. Hope you'll get to 99 Thieving without problems. Anyways I always finish my guides with an animated runescape picture of mine related to the skill the guide covered, so there you go: http://i1199.photobucket.com/albums/aa480/sourpet/thievgif.gif